<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So its a date! Perfect! by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534732">So its a date! Perfect!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Dansenficweek2020, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background Supercorp, Dinner, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly was definitely not watching her beautiful new neighbor jog around the block...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So its a date! Perfect!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So its a date! Perfect!</p><p>(Dansen)</p><p>(Background Supercorp)</p><p> </p><p>Authors' notes: I don't normally do Fic week challenges but this actually lines up with something I had already planned. Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos or criticism either way.</p><p> </p><p>Authors' notes: The prompt here is "Neighbors AU"</p><p> </p><p>By: PhenomenalBrat </p><p> </p><p>Kelly sat on the porch swing looking out over the street in front of her. She was supposed to be focusing on her emails she still needed to answer for work, but she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful stranger jogging around the block. </p><p>Okay so, the other woman wasn't really a stranger. She was actually Kellys' new next door neighbor.  Kelly had honestly felt captivated by her the first time she laid eyes on her about a month ago. Work had required her to relocate a bit and she couldn't say she was mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>The woman jogging around the block, was certainly a beautiful distraction. Alex! Her name was Alex. She had dropped off some baked short cake at Kellys' door with a '<em> welcome to the neighbor ' </em>note attached to it, a few weeks ago. So she was athletic and baked and judging by the fact that Alex seemed to sit on her porch in the morning and read, she was rather smart too. The woman really ticked every box Kelly could have possibly had if she were interested in dating someone. She wasn't of course. She needed to focus on work. No harm in looking though. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Alex waved from the sidewalk as she jogged by, turning to smile at Kelly.</p><p>Those short grey Nike shorts and racer back grey and blue tank top, showed of the powerful, lithe build of Alex body. Kelly was definitely looking...respectfully. </p><p>"Hey." She waved back, smiling and feeling strangely nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly attempted to focus back on her emails. She answered 2 from her new boss Lena and a few from a pharmaceutical company looking to get a meeting at L-corp. That was not happening though, considering how shady that particular company had been. She sent a polite email, declining their request. </p><p> </p><p>After about 5 minutes Alex was back in her view, jogging down the sidewalk again. She stopped in front of Kellys'  house  running her fingers through her short reddish brown locks of hair. She was glistening with a thin shine of sweat on her skin. </p><p>She walked up Kellys driveway towards her,  but stopped a polite and respectful distance away.</p><p>"How are the emails coming?" She asked with an undercurrent of amusement in her voice.</p><p>"I- oh uh- how did you know?" Kelly asked, looking between her laptop and Alex. </p><p>"I recognized the look of a beautiful woman stuck doing paperwork type stuff." Alex commented offhandedly.</p><p>Kellys' brain was struck by the fact that Alex had referred to her as a '<em> beautiful woman' </em>and she was momentarily stuck there as she wondered if Alex thought she was attractive then; not that she was looking to date anyone of course, but still…</p><p>"I'm about to ruin my workout with a teriyaki and gyoza dinner from the I-Sushi place up the street. Do you wanna maybe come with, take a breather from all the work?" Alex offered. She was smiling kinda like she was nervous; Gorgeous,  glistening and glowing and she still seemed unsure. It was wholey endearing.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly definitely should not agree. She was gonna have to decline politely. Of course she was.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know there was an I-sushi around here. " She commented. " I love that place."</p><p>"You gotta get out more. It's just about 3 blocks up." Alex told her as she gestured vaguely off into the distance. </p><p>"Hang on one second." Kelly told Alex.</p><p>Kelly stood up, opening the glass door to her house and setting the laptop on the bench inside the house. She stepped back out pulling both the wooden door and glass door close behind her and locking the glass door. " I could definitely eat." She says in acceptance to Alex' offer as she steps off her porch.</p><p>"Excellent.  You gotta eat sometime. You're only human." Alex teases.</p><p>"L-corp keeps us so busy,I swear most of the people in up management just completely forget to eat anything." Kelly jokes.</p><p>Alex laughed. " Lcorp huh? I could see that." She told Kelly as they walked. " My sister Karas' girlfriend works there and she has to practically compel her to remember to eat." Alex explained.</p><p>Kelly could not place why but that name sounded so familiar for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the I-sushi was quick. It was, just like Alex had said, only about 4 blocks from where they lived. A polite but abrupt Korean woman named Soi took their order.</p><p>"The food here is to die for. The service is...abrupt but they're really efficient. " Alex shrugged.</p><p>Within about 10 minutes they had the bags with their food and were headed out the side door, walking and chatting. Alex ramble alittle about the private Investigation work she was in now and Kelly just soaked it all in. She was definitely not thinking this was a date of course, but Alex presence was warm and solid, and comfortable as they walked. She hadn't dated anyone or really clicked with anyone in the past 3 years since her last relationship ended so painfully. </p><p><em> Focus! </em>Her brain yelled at her. Alex was obviously just being polite and neighborly. As they got back to where their houses were Alex stopped in front of Kellys' place and walked her to the door.</p><p>"We should grab food again sometimes."</p><p>"Of course." Kelly blurted out. "If a beautiful woman offers me food, how can I resist. " Kelly returns Alex earlier compliment, even as she realizes that she is clearly flirting with the other woman, even if she hadn't meant to do that exactly. </p><p>Alex smiled again. "So it's a date! Perfect. Friday I-sushi can be our thing." She tells Kelly. </p><p>Kelly is sure she means that in a friendly way.<em> Or maybe Alex is asking her out. </em> She's swirling that thought around as Alex heads off the porch. Alex stops and turns back, " Or  maybe I can show you that fancy Firehouse seafood place Lena and Kara were raving to me about. "</p><p> </p><p>Kellys' brain hits a brick wall or connects multiple dots at Once. Kara...Lena's girlfriend Kara, that she met at the office last week, was Alex' sister...oh. That, could be- not that she planned. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded and smiled as Alex waved and headed for her house. This was definitely a breach of Olsen family rule one: "<em> Don't mix business and pleasure" </em>as her Auntie had told her; Not that she planned to. She couldn't...Alex hadn't been asking her on an actual date anyways...right…???</p><p> </p><p>            .             .           .               .</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Thanks for reading, please leave comments or kudos of Criticism...either way works.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>